See Me Again
by dottyforever15
Summary: Picking up in Season 12. A place I think the show could go. Japril angst. Japril love. Japril endgame always!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. So I started writing this just to get my feelings out and it turned into three chapters in less than two hours. I could honestly see Shonda going in this direction. It has really been a nice release for me, too. It gives me hope that no matter what the show throws at us, Japril are endgame. Just forewarning.. this is definitely an angsty storyline and not for the faint of Japril hearts. Please keep in mind Japril are endgame ALWAYS and prepare for the ride. I'm going to try to explain both of them and their feelings throughout the chapters, although I suppose the first three are majority Jackson. April is coming too, though, I promise! Well please enjoy and leave a review, they keep me goin.**

Jackson Avery was feeling on top of his game. The Seahawks won, he'd finished all of his stupid administration paperwork that the rest of the board like to push off on him, his mother was in Boston for the week and not nagging him constantly, and he'd spent the whole night prior having some pretty good sex with a pretty cool woman. Today was a good day.

He rounded the corner to the E.R. en route to a minor burn patient when he heard her. She was talking to Hunt with her back facing him. Her hair was still short and she looked like she had put on some muscle but for the most part, she looked and sounded the same.

Hunt caught his eye over the top of her head. Jackson shook his head once and darted off in the opposite direction. He was absolutely not prepared for this. It had been just over 6 months since the last time he saw her. He didn't even mean to see her then. He thought she was still at the hospital when he walked into their home and saw her walking out of their bedroom with two duffle bags. He had never felt such a soul crushing feeling in his entire life. She had really chosen to leave him and that hurt more than he ever thought possible.

"Jackson.." Her lip quivered when she said his name, on the verge of crying. "I have to go." She whispered. "I know you don't understand but.."

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Taking it in that this was the end of his marriage.

"No. No, I really don't April." His voice was pained and it made her wince, a tear falling down her cheek. "But if that's what you want to do, then you should go."

"Jackson, please.."

He finally left his spot by the front door that he was frozen to since he walked into the apartment. He rounded the corner of the kitchen island and grabbed a beer from the fridge. April watched him, crying silently.

"Can't you at least kiss me goodbye?" She asked desperately. Jackson leaned back against the counter and looked at her. Really looked at her for a moment.

"No, I can't. Goodbye, April."

And with that he took off to their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Three months had passed and when they hadn't had any contact at all, he knew it was time to do what needed to be done. He contacted Mike Farris and filed for divorce. The post-nuptial agreement actually came in handy, making for very little paperwork. The day he went to sign them, he had a full blown meltdown in the office. His lawyer didn't know what to do, never seeing the man so distraught, actually crying and speaking words of anger and disappointment and sorrow. He finally pulled himself together and went page by page signing each dotted line. It broke his heart, but it also gave him a feeling of freedom he hadn't experienced in a very long time. The papers were sent to April the next day.

He started to get out again. He joined a basketball league at the Y which was fun as hell considering how much he loved to play, and was good at it he might add. He started checking out some concerts and going to Joe's every once in a while for a beer. His best friend from college Ethan came to visit him about a month ago and the two went to check out the Seattle night scene. Jackson was never a huge fan of clubs, but he figured what the hell. What else did he have to do?

It was there he met Elena. She was out with a group of friends celebrating a bachelorette party when she stumbled into him and spilled her drink all over his shirt. She apologized profusely, trying to dry him off with tiny red party napkins. Jackson couldn't help but laugh.

"It's fine, really. Just a little.." He smelled his shirt. "Rum?"

"Guilty." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but notice she had a beautiful smile. "I am very sorry. At least let me buy you a drink?" Jackson could tell she was flirting with him, looking him up and down with a grin. He had been out of the game for a long time, but not that long. He was used to hoards of women throwing themselves at him ever since he was a young teenager. He actually started to find it annoying by his 20s, but still, the stroke of an ego could also be appreciated. He hesitated for a minute, before reminding himself he was a free man and why not?

They didn't sleep together until the second time they met up at a concert about a week later. Jackson felt incredibly guilty the first time. He had to keep reminding himself that his wife left him, made the choice to leave him, and he had not seen or talked to her for the better half of a year. But it was almost like ripping off the bandaid. He was needed affection so badly that after feeling guilty the first time, he just wanted to keep feeling good. Elena was easy to talk to and had absolutely nothing to do with the medical field. She was an artist and kind of a hippy and Jackson appreciated her laid back attitude about life. She made him laugh and it had been a long time since he laughed. It felt really great.

He told her about being divorced from his wife for only a few months and that he wasn't really ready for any kind of serious relationship. He just wanted companionship. Elena was totally cool with it, like she was most things, and ever since they'd been hanging out on a pretty regular basis.

Now, here he was. About to face his ex-wife for the first time since their separation. He felt like he was going to be sick. He stepped into the men's room and splashed some cold water on his face, taking a long look at himself in the mirror. He could do this. She chose to leave him and they were over, but that doesn't mean it has to be awkward. He knew he was only kidding himself. It was going to be awkward and a million other emotions that he wasn't ready to face. He was so angry with her for abandoning him like she did. He'd never opened up or tied himself to another person as strongly as he tied himself to her. He let her into places he didn't even know he had. He cared more for her than anyone, or anything, in his whole life.. and she just left him. Even after he told her that meant the end for them, she left anyway. He felt betrayed and disappointed more than he'd ever felt before in his life. He trusted her with his heart and soul and she let him down so greatly that it physically hurt sometimes to think about it.

He took one last deep breath and exited the men's room, heading back down to the ER. He did have a patient to attend to after all. His heart rate increased with every step and started to beat loudly in his chest. He rounded the corner and looked around the ER, not seeing her anymore. He let out an immediate sigh of relief and went to his patient who was playing on a Nintendo D.S. He dodged the bullet for at least while longer.

Jackson finished up with his patient and headed back to his office to get himself together. When he opened the door, he stopped in his tracks, seeing April standing there in front of him with a sad smile.

"Hi, Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson didn't say anything for a minute, he just stood there looking at her, making sure it was really her. So much love ached in his chest at the sight of her. Then, the anger came rearing it's head again and he remembered this was his ex-wife that bailed on him.

"Hello, April." His greeting sounding more formal than affectionate. The smile on April's face fell a little bit. He walked all the way in and shut the door behind him, deciding it was better to just face it head on. He turned to look at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, you're back." He was the first to speak, keeping a very healthy distance from her. April nodded and looked down at her shaking hands.

"I am back." They looked at each other. "For good this time, Jackson. I am so sorry." She walked over to him with her heart obviously on her sleeve. "I am so sorry I left you again. I know now that it was a mistake." She reached to touch him and he stepped back.

"I guess I'm glad you know that now." His response was not cold, but distant. He had to distance himself from his emotions months ago or they would have killed him.

"Jackson, please look at me," she reached up and cradled his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. His arms remained crossed, as if to protect himself from harm. She rested her forehead on his for a second before he pulled away. "Do you really hate me that much?" She asked him in a small voice.

"April, I don't know what you want from me right now. I accept your apology. I can't hate you for finding happiness.. I want you to be happy."

April smiled a little bit. It was always like Jackson to be so thoughtful of her. God she missed him more than words could ever say. She was absolutely devastated it took her so long to see what she was doing, that she was ruining the only real relationship she's ever had, the best friend she'd ever had, and the person she loved most. She only prayed that Jackson would listen to her and try to understand and accept her apology.

"You! You make me happy!" She exclaimed up at him passionately.

Jackson looked at her for a second and couldn't help the small laugh. "I think it was established long ago that was no longer the case."

"No, it's always been the case. Jackson you mean more to me than anything in the world. I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart, that I hurt you so badly. It makes me sick when I think about what I've put you through. You were absolutely right that night at the hospital. I took you for granted, Jackson." She started to cry now grabbing on to his arms, making him break his wall of armor and stepping into his space. "I took you for granted and I took our love for granted. I assumed it would always be there when I was ready to return to myself. I didn't consider how much I was hurting you in the process. I was just so blinded by the pain and being on the field numbs that pain. But I realized that nothing can numb the pain of not being with you." She reached for his face again. Jackson had softened his stiff demeanor and let her out her forehead on his. "I'm so sorry, baby. I will spend every minute of every day making it up to you.. if you just let me. I love you so much. Please."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Everything she was saying to him he had dreamed of hearing for the past year and a half. He waited so long for her to wake up and see him. To pull out of her grief and be there with him. But now it was too late. The damage had been done and he couldn't allow himself to feel that kind of pain again.

Jackson pulled back from her and looked up at the ceiling, clearly not receptive to the idea. April's face fell and she bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"We're divorced April."

She shook her head. "We're not, Jackson. I never signed the papers."

With that his head spun and he looked down at her incredulously. "What do you mean you never signed the papers? I sent them months ago."

April looked down with a guilty expression. "I know. I have just been carrying them around with me from station to station. I couldn't sign them, Jackson. I couldn't give up on us."

"You already did, April! You gave up on us a long time ago. And now suddenly you want to come home and pretend that everything is fine? That everything is normal?! Do you have any idea what I've been through this past two years, huh? No, you don't, but I'll tell you. First, I lost my son." His voice cracked and April winced. "A loss so painful it crippled me. But I stayed strong because I had to for my wife. I had to be there for her because I knew that this was so much harder on her than it was on me. Then, my wife decided she needed to leave the country. To leave me. To go seek healing elsewhere, away for me." April started sobbing. "And I spent every single night, alone. I woke up every single morning alone. I ate dinner alone. I did everything alone. I had no one to talk to! No one to grieve with. I had no one. And when my wife did happen to call me, all she wanted to talk about was the great time she was having. So how could I be mad? She was feeling better and I should be happy about that! Finally after a year of extending her stay, she decided to return, except she didn't. Not really. She didn't see me. It was like we were living together, alone. My wife was already gone. I didn't know her anymore and she didn't seem to care about me at all. It was so painful and confusing because I was so sure this woman loved me as much as I loved her." April's sobs did nothing to stop his tirade. "And then a few months later she left again. After I told her that I couldn't wait any more, she left. And I had to accept that everything I had told myself, that this woman was my soulmate, that she was the one I'd be with until I died, that I would grow old with her was a lie. And then after a couple of pathetic weeks in which I hoped she would change her mind, I had to accept it. I was no longer what she wanted. I was no longer what she needed. So I did, April. I accepted it. And I moved on."

April wrapped her arms around herself, opening sobbing. "I'm so sorry Jackson."

He nodded, the sadness consuming him once more. "I know you are. I know it April." He whispered softly back at her.

"Can't we please try again? I promise you on everything I have that I will never leave you again. I sweat to it, Jackson." She softly cried, pleading him with her eyes. "Give me another chance. Give us another chance. I swear I won't hurt you again."

Jackson wished so badly he could just agree and fall into her arms, but unfortunately it wasn't that easy to do. He had been living his life as a single man for the past four weeks and had to convince himself for five solid months that he had to let her go.

"I'm seeing someone, April."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where I'm stopping tonight. We have a long ways to go before it's over. I have big plans here. Please let me know if you're interesting in me continuing.**

April stepped back like she had been punched. Call it naivety or denial, but she had never expected that he would move on to someone else. She didn't know what she thought he meant when he said move on, but this certainly wasn't it. She felt like the worlds biggest idiot.

"What?" She had heard him, but she had to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

"I'm seeing someone. It's new but we've been hanging out for a little while."

Her breath hitched. April covered her face and cried harder. The pain hitting hear so hard she almost fell over. She backed up into the couch and sat down. Jackson's heart broke and he tried to remind himself he had nothing to feel guilty about. But seeing her in pain was always worse than his own pain and this hurt like a bitch. He felt like an asshole, despite everything.

"Do you love her?" She sobbed loudly.

"What?! No, of course not."

She looked up at him with puffy eyes and a wet face. He felt the need to elaborate.

"I haven't known her very long. But that's not the point." He responded gently. "I signed the papers, April. In my mind we've been divorced since August. I can't just.." He stopped not knowing how to explain his current feelings. "I can't just go back. I had to work too hard to get to this place. To feel okay again. I can't go back."

April didn't respond. She sat silently on the couch, processing what he said. Call her stupid but she never dreamed it was really over. Over-over. She knew once she came home she could convince him to work it out. But apparently she was dead wrong.

"So it's really over?" Her voice was soft and sweet. It was the voice he dreamed about. Jackson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. April understood his silence as a yes. She sat there for a few minutes longer, the silence was deafening. She was trying to process it but not able to fully wrap her head around what had become of her reality. She took several deep breaths and gathered her pride. "I guess I'll be staying here for a while until.."

"You can go home." Jackson shook his head correcting himself. "You can go to the apartment. I, uh.. I moved out."

"You did? Why?" April didn't know why that hurt almost more than any of it. That was their home. They made it a home.

"I don't know. I just couldn't stand being there anymore." He replied sadly. "I left all of your stuff where you left it, the lease is good through the end or the year. You can renew it if you want. Or just stay there until you find a place. Whatever you want to do."

April nodded, not able to handle the feelings this conversation was stirring inside of her. Picturing living there without him was almost unbearable. That's where they shared their life. April supposed that she was getting a little taste of what he felt like while she was gone.

"I don't start back to work until Monday." She didn't know why she felt it necessary to share this with him. She wanted desperately to ask him where he was living. Was it with that woman? Was he waking up and going to bed with her every night? Was he taking showers with her and washing her hair like he used to do for her? Did he rub her feet while they watched whatever chick flick she picked? Was he making love to her, bringing her so much pleasure she screamed out and her toes curled? April felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't take it.

"Okay. Well, I guess.. we'll be seeing each other around then." Jackson had no idea how you were supposed to deal with this type of situation. How do you interact with your ex-wife-but-really-still-wife when you were still crazy in love with her but knew you couldn't go down that path again. That path hurt too damn much. All of the pain from losing her he'd managed to suppress was trying to climb it's way out.

April nodded again and looked into his eyes. They looked at each other, a whirlwind of emotions swirling between them. "I'll see you around then." She gave him a very small, sad smile, her eyes watering once again and left the office.

Jackson took a couple of much needed breaths and fell back onto his couch. His heart was beating out his chest. He wanted to chase her down and never let her go. He wanted to grab her and hold her and kiss her sweet mouth and make love to her for days. He wanted to sob into her chest for everything they'd been through and everything they'd lost.

But it was too late. He had given all he had to give and now there was nothing left but a huge empty void in his heart and in his life.

-

April found the nearest on call room and hurried in, collapsing against the door as she cried harshly. The pain she was feeling right now was nothing compared to anything she'd ever felt. She supposed maybe it was because it was her own doing that it felt differently. Jackson was the love of her life and a wonderful husband and he loved her so much, and she pushed him away. She pushed him so far away he was never coming back. It hurt so bad that she felt like she was having a heart attack.

She sobbed for a good long while. Everything was hitting her at once. Jackson and her were through. He really meant what he said. He wanted a divorce and was seeing someone else and no longer wanted to build a life together. She was so angry at herself for letting it come to this. If she had just came home when she got the papers, she could've salvaged it. She hated that it took her so long to see what she was losing. Jackson was everything to her.

And now he wanted to be nothing to her anymore. How could she not have seen it? She lost the one thing in her left that mattered the most and she didn't think there was anything she could do to fix it.

But as her husband once said... nothing is impossible. And she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

April walked into the dark apartment and flipped on the switch, placing the keys on the hook beside the door like she had done so many times before. She set her two duffle bags down on the ground and stopped to look around. It didn't look much different. None of Jackson's personal belongings were to be seen and a few of his paintings were gone as well. She walked towards the hall way. She stopped at the first door and pushed it open.

The room was completely bare. No hint that this room used to be an office turned nursery. The crib was gone, she assumed sent back to her mother. The rocking chair was gone. All of the baby books and stuffed animals were gone. The only thing that left even a clue of what this room was supposed to be were the Zoo Animal wall hangings her mother bought at the airport. She walked over to the wall and ran a finger over the nose of the elephant. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she closed them tightly, taking a few deep breaths.

She exited the room and continued on down the hall. She stopped when she came to her and Jackson's room. She slowly opened the door and took a step inside. She looked around noticing all of Jackson's things were gone, but just as he said, hers were right where she left them.

April's eyes wandered to the bed. So many memories on that beautiful mahogany bed. All of the times they would make love all night, taking small naps in between. Thinking of it made her stomach tighten in a familiar way. Jackson was a very generous lover, and although she didn't have anyone to compare him too, she was positive she was very fortunate in that department. Or.. had been. She thought about the times they didn't make love, instead laid wrapped up in each other talking about everything and anything. She remembers that their baby was conceived on that bed. She and Jackson had argued for weeks if it was the bed or bathroom counter. April argued that the bed had more frequency and she didn't like saying her child was conceived on the bathroom counter. She couldn't help but smile when she remembers Jackson's "You're dirty babe. Just admit it." Followed by a wink. God did he drive her crazy in the best ways.

She opens the closet door and just as she suspected all of his clothes and shoes are gone as well. He had really and truly moved out. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, trying to calm down the imminent meltdown. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots something on his side of the bed. She doesn't remember that item there ever before so she walks over to see what it is.

A small silver picture frame. It has a photo of April laughing and Jackson kissing her cheek with a smile of his own. A picture they had taken on his phone on their way back from Lake Tahoe. She'd never seen the actual photo, only remembers taking it. She wonders where it came from. When did he print it and frame it? Was it after she left the first time? She doesn't know why but it gives her a spark of hope. She sits down on his side of the bed and cradles the photo in her hands. The tears start to flow as she softly rubs her finger over his face. They were so happy then. Of course they had a world of damage to fix when they got back to Seattle, but in that moment it was just the two of them and they were going to face it together. They were on a 72 hour crazed love and sex high. She can't remember a happier and more freeing feeling than what she was feeling at that moment.

She sits the photo down and pulls out her phone. She figures if she's going to get Jackson back, she needs to hatch a game plan. She was willing to do whatever it took to make him see how much she loved him and would love him until she died. That she meant what she said when she told him she'd never leave him again. She pressed call on the phone and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me.. April."

There was a moment of silence and April was absolutely terrified of what was to follow.

"April, dear. How are you? Long time no talk." The last part was definitely laced in sarcasm. Not that April could blame her whatsoever.

"I know.. It's been a long time. I'm.. I'm actually not doing that great. I'd really like to talk to you in person if that's okay?"

"Well I am currently out of town but I'll be home tomorrow at 7. Richard is working late so you can come over anytime after that and we can talk. Are you okay?" Despite her feelings about the way she treated her baby boy, Catherine loved April and was also concerned for her.

"No, but I'm hoping I will be. Thank you so much Catherine, I look forward to seeing you and talking to you. I'll be there at 7."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. You take care."

April hung up the phone feeling slightly better. Catherine didn't seem to hate her like she feared she might. In fact she sounded almost welcoming. Of course there was always the chance she was just waiting to see her in person to rip her face off but April was willing to take that shot. She knew having Catherine's opinion on everything would help her figure out what to do.

Jackson walked into his small one bedroom apartment near the hospital. It wasn't exactly his style and certainly not Avery standards, but the decision to move out came to him on a whim when he could no longer take staring at the throw pillows on the couch that April had fussed over for weeks. Being there without her was suffocating and he knew he had to get out. He found the first decent one bedroom he could find closest to the hospital and paid a year up front just to move in that very same day. And while it definitely helped him psychologically to get out of the home he shared with April, he sure did miss their old apartment and all of it's perks.

He tossed his stuff on the ground and threw his keys on the counter. He stops for a second looking at the keys, remembering the tiff he and April engaged in over him using a key hook. Back when things were good. Back when he was the happiest he'd ever been. He guesses one upside to all this is his keys can freely float around and if he's late to work, it's only him that's late.

Jackson shook his head. Ever since seeing April earlier that morning, he can't stop thinking about her or the life they were building before everything went to hell. He had become pretty good at stuffing all of that down while she was out of sight, but with her back in town it was really messing with his head. He was weak when it came to her, of this he was very much aware, and while once upon a time that fact actually made him smile, now it only made him angry. He just wished there was a way to turn off his love for her. Life would be so much easier then. She had only been back one day and he was already breaking like a bitch baby.

Jackson pulled out his phone and sends a text.

*Hey what are u doing?*

A few minutes later, his phone dings.

*Just watching some really intellectually stimulating reality TV. what are you doing?*

Jackson quickly types back.

*just got off work. Want company?*

It takes half the time for the next reply.

*always ;)*

Jackson smiles and puts his phone in his back pocket. He was not going to crash and burn that easily. He was stronger than that, dammit. He grabbed his keys and walked right back out the door.

"Are you shitting me?"

Jackson cracked a smile. "No I am definitely not shitting you."

"Damn, that's rough. Early morning run in with your ex is never good under any circumstance. Been there, done that. Is that why you're here? Trying to drown out your feelings?" She smiled coyly at the end, and Jackson knew that she was only kidding.

"Actually I just didn't want to sit at home and have a mental war with myself. Hanging out with you is much more entertaining. What exactly is this?" He asked pointing towards a big blob of some sort of clay substance.

"Duh, it's art."

"Okay but what is it supposed to be?" He chuckled softly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I don't know yet. Shut up. Don't criticize my brilliance."

"I'm sorry Picasso. It's wonderful, really."

She laughed at him and swatted his arm. "It's really upsetting you, huh? Her coming back?" Elena knew the answer to that. She knew a broken man when she met one. And this wife of his had certainly done a number.

Jackson thought about her question for a minute. "It's not upsetting me I don't guess. I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to act around her now, you know?"

"You still love her."

"Can't imagine a day that I won't." Jackson answered sadly.

"But you don't trust her not to hurt you again. And you're still really fucking pissed she hurt you to begin with. Am I getting close?"

Jackson gave her a half smile, confirming that she was.

"Look I don't know much about what happened between you guys, but if you love someone as much as you love this woman, then you shouldn't just give up on it."

Jackson scoffed, offended. "She gave up on it! Not me. She gave up, she bailed, and now she just wants me to forget the past 18 months of misery because she wants to play house again until it's not fulfilling to her anymore and she has to run back, leaving me in the dust again!"

He didn't intend the outburst. Elena looked at him, surprised. Finally she grabbed his beer and set it on the coffee table. She reached for both of his hands and pulled him up. "How bout we go to my room and forget about all this for a while? I think you need to destress." She smiled suggestively at him. Quite frankly it was the best god damn idea he'd heard all day.

They were almost to the point of no return when Jackson rolled off if her, his pants still on, and let out a frustrated groan. "I'm sorry, I can't do this tonight."

Elena sighed and chuckled. "I'd feel pretty offended if I didn't know you were still hard up for your ex wife."

Jackson remained silent for a minute. "Current wife, actually."

Elena immediately sat up on bed still in her jeans and bra with her mouth agape. "What?!"

He nodded. "Apparently I'm still married. She never signed the papers. I suppose I should have confirmed with my lawyer that it was finalized, but I never assumed.."

"That she wouldn't sign?"

"Yeah. So now I'm still married. I get to get divorced again. Fun, right?" He added sarcastically.

"Or not. Maybe it's a sign."

Jackson rolled his eyes. Elena was always so spiritual and looking for signs and believing things happened for a reason. He personally thought that was bullshit.

"Hello? You're supposed to be on my side. What's up?"

Elena laughed softly. "I am on your side. I just don't think you're as happy being without her as you claim to be. Maybe it's your pride getting in the way?" She asked sincerely. Jackson's eyes widened for a minute before pondering what she said.

"Maybe it is pride, a little bit. But mostly she just hurt me really fucking bad. More than I ever thought possible. She knew that leaving me again would be the end and she chose to do it anyway. How am I supposed to be okay with that, you know? I can't just go back and pretend we're happily married. I can't pretend she didn't leave."

Elena nodding, understanding the situation a little more than before. She found it hard to believe anyone would leave this man. He was a beautiful man, aesthetically perfect. He was also really funny and charming. He seemed overall pretty damn great to her.

"Do you really think you will be able to see and work with her everyday and keep this resolve of yours?"

Jackson remained silent. Hell no. He wasn't sure of that at all. That's why he was here. He is no longer Jackson Avery, husband to April Kepner. He is just Jackson Avery. Once again. He was always a loner. A one man wolf pack. He needed to prove to himself that he could do this again. He wouldn't break.

"I guess we'll see. I'm sorry, let's stop talking about this. Let's talk about anything else."

Elena smiled and turned to look at the ceiling. "Okay."

April couldn't sleep in their bed without him. She wound up on the couch in the middle of the night, cocooned in a blanket, watching Nick at Nite reruns. The apartment seemed so empty and quiet without Jackson there, without their love to fill it up. She understood why he had to leave, it was almost unbearable.

She sighed and laid back, closing her eyes, trying to convince herself she could do this. She could get him back. She had to get him back.


End file.
